Amnesia
by EternalDisasters
Summary: //EdwardBella// Bella has an accident which leads her to amnesia. Edward is crushed but decides that he would take this as an opportunity for her to start off fresh, without interference of his family.
1. Goodbyes

**Edwards POV**

It was for the best. My world was too dangerous for her…

_We sat silently in our meadow appraising the stars. This was the first time we actually went here at night time. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as her._

_I felt a tug on my shirt and I turned around to see Bella looking at me with sympathetic eyes. "Yes?" I said. She bit her bottom lip as if she really did not want to tell me or ask me something._

"_Never mind." She said and looked back up at the skies. Oh how I wished I knew what she was thinking. I would give up hearing other people's thoughts just to hear hers._

"_Please tell me what you are thinking…" I begged._

"_Umm…well…" At that point two things happened in one split second. Bella was no longer by my side and I was sent flying towards the end of the meadow._

_I stood up and looked for Bella. She was on the ground, blood gushing out of her head and a vampire about to attack her. I ran faster than I have ever have in my life and grabbed the vampire by the neck. "Wrong person to mess with." After a couple of beatings and dismantling body parts I finally killed him. I ran towards Bella who was still on the ground. I kneeled down and picked her limp body. "Bella? Bella please be OK! Please wake up!" I received no response. _

"_I'm taking you to Carlisle, please just stay with me!" I said._

_**At the hospital:**_

_I sat in the waiting room reading through the minds of the doctors, hearing every thought that had to do with Bella and her progress. 'She hurt her head pretty bad, hopefully it does not led to permanent brain damage' One of the doctors thought. The anxiety of knowing the real facts of her progress was killing me._

_Carlisle walked in the room. I looked up at him, he gave me a nod indicating to read his thoughts. I was one step ahead of him. 'She will be OK…but she might have some memory lost…permanent'_

"_Can I see her?" He asked out loud._

"_Of coarse follow me" And I did so. We passed a couple of rooms and finally reached Bella's. Charlie was in there holding Bella's hand and when he saw me instead of giving me the normal death glare, he indicated that it was OK for me to come in. I walked towards a the opposite side of the bed from where Charlie was and sat down._

"_Thank you," I heard Charlie say, "If it weren't for you she probably would had been dead by now." I winced at his words. Bella dead would mean the end for me. I looked at Bella, her head was covered in a bandage, and her body looked so pale._

"_I'll leave you two alone" Charlie said as we walked out of the room. _

"_Bella, sweetheart, please listen to me, I'm so sorry for getting you into this mess. Just please wake up!" No response._

"_Please Bella…" I took her hand and put it on my cheek. Her eyes fluttered open._

"_Bella!" I said in joy and I gave her a hug. "How are you feeling love?"_

"_My head hurts a little but can I ask you a question?" She said._

"_Anything."_

"_Who are you?" Everything crumbled._

**Authors Note:**

OK well this is the first chapter. I really suck when it comes to beginning so please read the rest. It will be much better I promise.


	2. Jacob Black

**A/N:**

Thanks guys for all the feed back! I really do appreciate it! I've been battling on which way the story will go because my original intentions I believe will make the story very boring and dull and I don't what you guys to loose interest my half time so I have to alternates in store but we will have to see!

_I knew this was going to happen but I just didn't want to believe it. I didn't know what to answer, the truth? Or should I use this as an opportunity to…yes I have to do this even if it will tear me apart._

"_Oh. Um, my name is Edward Cullen, Doctor Cullen's son; I saved you" I said. She looked at me skeptically._

"_S-saved me?" She asked._

"_Yes you were being mugged, lucky you I was near by and I heard your cries for help" I stood up from my chair and walked towards the door, "Well I see that you are awake that's the only reason I stayed, hope you recuperate soon, and hopefully we will meet again some time in the future" I lied. This was the last time I would see my Bella. The last time I would put her in danger. This was my last goodbye, for good…_

**1 Month Later…**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up from my slumber from a nightmare. The same one for the past week. In the dream I was in a beautiful place, the sun was shinning bright, the birds in the forest were singing, but then the day suddenly turned to night fall, and all I heard was movements coming from the bushes. I looked around but saw nothing. I started to run out of the forest back to my car and I felt footsteps running behind me. As soon as I saw the mouth of the forest I saw a body of a man but I could not make out his face. Almost steps away of seeing him something grabbed my leg and pulled me back into the forest away from the man that at this point was walking away.

"Who is that guy? I feel like I know him from somewhere…" I whispered. I looked at the time that read 5:30 A.M. "Might as well start of the day early." I took my bag of necessities and headed towards the bathroom. I took a shower, washed my hair, got dressed and brushed my teeth. By the time I finished everything it was 6:30 A.M, so I decided to prepare breakfast. I looked at the fridge grabs some eggs and made omelets. Once I was done Charlie was already up and ready for work.

"You are up early." He said as he grabbed his plate and sat at the table.

"Yeah I couldn't get much sleep. I had things on my mind," I served him some orange juice and sat down on the table.

"OK well I forgot to tell you Jacob called yesterday, he wanted to ask you if you can meet him up at the cliffs at La Push," He said as he ate his breakfast.

"Who's Jacob?" I asked.

"Oh I forgot, you still don't remember much…well he's an old childhood friend of yours. You guys are very close and it would be nice if you saw him since he hasn't seen you in such a long time." Charlie responded. And what he said was true. I've been having trouble remembering people. All I remember of my past was that I use to live in Phoenix with my mom and her husband and then I moved here but other than that I know nothing and since school hasn't started yet and my 'friends' are no where to be seen I haven't been kept updated of my past.

"Well OK, how does this Jacob look like?" I didn't want to go from person to person asking them if they are Jacob.

"He is a Native American boy, very tall for his age, you can't miss him" My dad said with a smile.

"Hmm, does he know I'm going or do I need to call him?" I asked.

"No, I had a feeling you would say yes so I told him that you'll meet up with him at eleven" He replied.

"Haha alright, thanks dad" I stood up and gave him a hug.

**At La Push:**

I parked my car on the side of the road near the cliffs. I got out and began to walk. At the edge of the cliff I could see a young boy, which I presumed was Jacob. "Jacob?" I asked. He turned around and faced me.

"Jacob? What ever happen to calling me Jake?" He asked.

"Oh I used to call you Jake, I'm sorry. I guess Charlie didn't tell you that I've been having a hard time remembering people ever since the accident…" I said.

"Accident? What accident?" He asked.

"I don't know the details but supposedly I got mugged on trip to Seattle but this beautiful young guy rescued me. I got hurt pretty badly in the head so I sorta lost most of my memory," I explained.

"Ah OK, but I betcha that you still remember bloodsucker, do you?" He stated.

"Who's bloodsucker?" I asked. His eyes began to glow in approval.

"Ah nothing, just wanted to mess with you," he chuckled.

"So tell my about you, and how I know you," I said. There was a long pause before he finally decided to answer.

"Well you use to come here every summer, and as kids we use to play a lot. We were really close, and when you finally moved here we started dating…" He said looking away and staring at the sky.

"We use to go out, what happened?"

"Well I got caught up with business and you didn't like it…so you broke up with me. I still can't forget you…I miss you" He said looking at me straight in my eyes.

"Then maybe…we should…" I was cut off as he put his lips against mine. It caught me off guard, but I kissed him back. It seemed like the right thing to do since he was my boyfriend anyways. But still it felt kind of weird, like it wasn't the right thing.

**Jacob's POV**

Finally Bella and I could be together! Her accident was a blessing. All I can say is thanks bloodsucker for leaving her to me, I knew you could see it my way.

**A/N:**

Tum tum tummmm! I wonder what's going to happen next.

BTW when Bella had her 'accident' it was the day right after summer began. So it should be mid summer at this point. And the reason Bella hasn't found out much about her past is because Charlie really did not meddle with her social affairs, so he is as clueless as her. But as the story progresses she will be back with her old friends and her old life…but may I add with a twist P

READ AND REVIEW 3


	3. Fracture

**A/N: **** Italics and Bold mean like déjà vu. It has happened in the past before but it's being repeated!**

_His lips crushed into mine, stopping my protest. He kissed me angrily, roughly. I grabbed his face, trying to push him away, failing again. I opened my eyes and didn't fight, didn't feel…just waited for him to stop. Finally he let go of my face and leaned away._

"_Are you done now?" I asked in an expressionless voice._

"_Yes," he sighed. He started to smile closing his eyes…_

_**I pulled my arm back and then let it snap forward, punching him in the mouth with as much power as I could force out of my body.**_

_**There was a crunching sound.**_

"_**Ow! OWW!" I screamed, frantically hopping up and down in agony while I clutched my hand to my chest. It was broken, I could feel it.**_

"Oh my goodness Bella not again!" Jacob yelled at he took my hand to see it. I moved away and looked at him skeptically having no clue what he meant about again. He noticed the look and he smacked his face with his hand.

"Let's just say this happened before, I kissed you, and you didn't like it and you just through a punch at me. I found it cute when you looked so angry, blaming me for your broken hand, anyways let's get you to the hospital and get that hand checked out."

I nodded and we walked to the car.

**At the hospital:**

We walked towards the front desk, a young girl no older than 20 was sitting reading though papers not even noticing that me and Jacob were standing there.

"Ahem!" Jacob coughed.

"Oh sorry, what can I help you with today?" The nurse asked?

"Well my _girlfriend _here seemed to have hurt her hand, and we wish for the doctor to have a look at it." Jacob said.

"Alright. May I ask what the patient's name is?"

"Isabella Marie Swan" I said as a matter a factually. The nurse went through a cabinet of folders and pulled one out.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen doesn't work here anymore; we will have to assign you to a different doctor," I looked at Jacob and he had a pleased face when she mentioned that my doctor didn't work here anymore, or maybe I was just paranoid. The nurse stood up from here chair and told us to follow her. She took us to the X-Ray room and left me with another doctor that took a couple of X-Rays of my hand, and once he was finished he told us to wait in the waiting room until the X-Rays were done.

We waited and waited, and the longer we waited the more the pain was relevant. It seemed like hours but finally the nurse called us up and took us to a small room, where the doctor was waiting for us with my X-Rays on the screen.

"Well you must be Isabella Swan, nice to meet you," He took my hand and shook it. I yelped in pain since it was my bad hand. "Oh I'm so sorry!" The doctor said. You could notice that he was inexperienced, like he just came out of college and it was his first day on the job. "Well on with the results, it seems like you have fractured your middle finger's knuckle, we will have to put a cast on and it will take a couple of weeks for it to heal." He said.

"Umm is there any chance I can use a brace instead?" I asked

"Well of coarse, I think we can arrange that, but remember you MUST keep it on at all times! If you remove it beforehand you can cause greater damage. Understood?"

"Yes doctor…." He never told me his name.

"Doctor Pattinson" He finished.

"Rightt…"

"Oh before you go I need to find out how you fractured your hand for me to put it in our files"

"She punched me." Jacob chuckled.

"Hahaha very well then" Dr. Pattinson laughed.

We walked out and headed back to the car. When we got in Jacob busted out laughing. I looked at him confusedly wondering what he was laughing about, but appearantly my confused looked just made him laugh even more. "Whhaaattt?" I complained.

"I-I just find it funny…t-that still even with no mem-m-ory you still seemed to attract danger like a magnet." He continued laughing.

"How about danger being the magnet and I'm just a poor paperclip being pulled towards it?" I stated.

"Sure anyways, I still haven't heard a sorry from you for punching me in the face, why did you anyways?"

"I really don't know it was just like an instinct…I'm really sorry did I hurt you badly?"

"Not at all Bella, your sissy punches will never hurt me, I'm sorry to say" He teased.

"Meh" We reached my house and he parked the car in the drive way.

"So how are you going to get home?" I asked.

"Well I could just call one of my friends, maybe they'll pick me up or Charlie could probably give me a ride, that is if he's not busy…"

"Nah, he got out of work early, stay here I'll go ask him." I went to my front door and looked for my keys through my purse, I felt something that seemed to be it but instead I pulled out a beautiful silver charm bracelet. In it was a tiny wooden carving of a wolf and a heart-shaped crystal. It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. I put it back into my bag and left a mental note on checking it out again and looked for my keys. I finally found them and slipped the key into the lock. I opened it and Charlie was already at the door which gave me a scare.

"Sorry for scaring you there Bells, I heard your truck so I opened the door for you, what happened to your hand?" he asked not in shock at all.

"Long story I'll tell you later, but can you do me a favor, can you take Jacob home, he kinda drove me to the hospital and he doesn't have anyway to get back to La Push" I said.

"Of coarse, where is he?" Charlie asked as he looked around.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" I looked around. I could had sworn I left him in the drive way. "Hmm, I guess you're in luck, now you don't have to drive to La Push." I walked inside as quickly as I could try to avoid conversation with Charlie about my hand. I went upstairs to my room and locked the door and layed down on my bed staring at the ceiling. I pulled out the charm bracelet and looked at it. Who could have given this to me? Maybe Jacob? Charlie? I put it on my wrist and kept looking at it. What I would do to remember, I feel so empty without my thoughts, nothing to look back to…

At least school is just around the corner, maybe familiar faces will help remember who I am…

**A/N: ****Kinda a pointless chapter but not really. It is the beginning of remembrance. Hopefully you liked it although I know I can do much better than this. Stupid writers block.**


	4. Deja Vu

A/N: Thanks guys for all the wonderful reviews

**A/N: ****Thanks guys for all the wonderful reviews! So in this chapter I've taken some time to answer some of them! **

**Cheekybellagirl: I am glad you like the story so far. And I know Jake is a little of character but I like him like that, it gives more edge to the story and plus there's something I plan to do with Jake's of characterness **

**Krazy-vampire-freak3065: I know right…and about Edward, that I can not tell you…I could be evil enough to not bring him back at all**

**Sovoyita: Yeah I twisting story lines with sinister characters haha**

**OK well on with the next chapter, shall we?**

**(--)**

Finally it was the first day of school. I woke up at 6am and did my normal daily routines that included a shower, brushing my teeth, brushing my hair, and getting dressed. I took me hours the night before to choose the perfect outfit, normally I wouldn't care the way I dressed but a thought ran through my head that if I dressed nicely and people noticed, they would talk to me and I could probably find out more about myself. I know, a weird thought but it could work, right?

I prepared myself a bowl of cereal and milk and ate very fast. Charlie already had left for work so I didn't have to worry about preparing him anything. As soon as I finished I put the bowl in the sink washed it and dried it and headed out. I got into my car and started the engine, and quickly got out of the drive way. I was so excited to get to school, what things will I find out about myself? Just thinking of the possibilities made me more excited to get to school. Finally I reached the school. It was fairly small, in the parking lot I noticed a lot of hand me down cars, just like mine. Nothing really out of the ordinary.

I grabbed my back pack from the passenger's seat and got off the car. As soon as I did I was embraced in a big bear hug, "Oh my god Bella it's been such a long time since I've seen you! I head what happened to you, I'm so sorry I was out of the country and I couldn't contact you! Please, please, please forgive me Bella!" A girl my age said.

"You didn't hear the other side of the accident story did you" I said hoping she already knew. This was going to be a problem. People would talk to me, I wouldn't remember them, and I would have to explain the entire story to them.

"Oh that's right…you lost your memory didn't you…" She said. I sighed in relief, thank goodness she was informed, because really I wouldn't have the patience to explain to a million people the same story over and over again. "Well I'm Jessica Stanley, wow this is so weird, its just like the first day you came to school…mega déjà vu…"

"Yeah I wish I had déjà vu right now, it really annoys me how I can't remember a single thing! It makes me feel so empty…" I began.

"Aww poor Bella! Anyways let me see your schedule" I handed her the piece of paper that had my senior year schedule.

"Nice we have four classes with each other, without including lunch! And we have first period together, so lets before we are late" Jessica said. I nodded in response and followed her to our first period class. History.

We got to the class and sat down on out assigned chairs in alphabetical order. Since Jessica's last name was Stanly and I was Swan, she sat directly in front of me. This was good because I had a lot of questions to ask her. "So, other than you, what other friend's do I have I asked her."

"Well there's Mike, Eric, Lauren, Edw…I mean that's it our little main group, but you were social with other people too haha" Something called my attention, she was about to say someone else's name but decided not to say it.

"Were you going to say someone else's name?" I asked.

"No, no I just confused myself with one of **my** other friends. You don't know them so don't worry" OK I guess not…

Class ended and I continued my day talking to Jessica and my other 'friends' that I bumped into in some of my classes. They were all very well informed for people that we 'out of the country' during the summer. During lunch, I sat at what looked like my regular table considering everyone who I knew was sitting there; I sat next to Jessica who was sitting next to Mike. Something was going on between the two, but it really did not matter to me. As we ate someone from my English class passed by our table, his name was Alexander. He was incredible gorgeous with beautiful topaz eyes, and blonde hair. He stood in front of the table and looked at the empty table behind us, "I wonder what happened to the Cullens" He said, then looked at me briefly and left.

Cullens…were they related to Carlisle Cullen ex-doctor? I do remember that Doctor Cullen had a son…what was his name dammit…something with an e…Eric? No. Edwin? No. Edward? Yeah that was it. He use to go to my school? Interesting…

I looked at my friends and I noticed they were looking at each other worriedly, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh nothing" Lauren lied.

"Please tell me!" I begged. I knew something was up, I know my memory of my past is gone but I'm not stupid. I will find out one way or another.

"Who are the Cullens, are they related to Carlisle Cullen and Edward Cullen?" I started to ask. They all looked at me in shock, they looked at each other. Mike nodded at Jessica and she nodded back.

"They were just a family that use to go here, they were very weird, and no they are not related to Carlisle Cullen or this Edward Cullen you speak off, I never even knew the doctor had a relative" Jessica said. I nodded as if I believed it but really there was something in my head indicating what they were saying was all lies.

"Anyways how the hell did Alexander know about the Cullens, didn't he just transfer here? Eric said. Just transferred here…I looked at Alexander and saw him sitting all alone, not even touching the food he had purchased. Maybe he was nervous about his first day? All I knew was that Alexander was someone I needed to befriend, because he seemed to know more about of what was going around that I did, and maybe he could tell me about these mysterious Cullens that now apparently my table was talking about.

The bell rang and I continued my day thinking. Thinking about all the things I found out about myself through the eyes of my friends, thinking about that family, and thinking about the new weird kid Alexander. When the final bell rang everyone rushed out of the classroom. I grabbed my stuff and headed towards the parking lot. Most of the students were already gone by the time I reached my car. I put my stuff in the passenger's seat and got into the drivers seat and turned on the engine. As reversed my car out of my parking spot I could see Alexander looking at me though the side mirror. I tried to ignore him and leave the school in one piece, but my eyes wandered again to the side mirror and when I when I looked, he was already gone.

**Alrighty! I think so far this is one of the best chapters I've written, lots of stuff going on! Who is this mysterious boy Alexander? Tum tum tum!! You will have to keep reading to find out!**

**Anyways review! I will not update unless I get 20 or more reviews (in total of course)**


	5. Conversations

A/N: Ah guys

**A/N: ****Ah guys! Thanks so much for being such good readers! So as your gift from me I am going to make this chapter a little longer than my others. Where you will find out a lot of stuff. Right now I'm in a battling mood on how I am going to end the story and how long will the story be! Like I could end it at 15 chapters and start a new story or just continuing this story. You tell me in a review!**

**Also there are some questions I wish to answer:**

**Why is the story so out of order from the book? Because it would affect my story line if I didn't change the original one. I know confusing ;)**

**Why is Jacob so different from the actual book? Because that's the way I want to portray Jacob, plus his attitude has a lot to do with the entire plot! **

**Who is Alexander and why does he sound so familiar? You will find out in this chapter who he is! The reason why he sounds so familiar is because I took his name out of the book 'Vampire Kisses' to whomever is familiar with it.**

**That's it! On with the juicy yet funny chapter!**

**(--)**

I pulled up into my parking space at school and got out of the car. Today I was determined to find out more about this Alexander. The night before I had planned detailed sketches on how to get Alexander alone and to talk.

First Idea: I would sneak into the ventilation system of school and end up above him during his class. Then I would open the vent and use a strong fishing pole to fish him out of class. Then talk to him in the vents and then safely put him back into class.

Second Idea: Kidnap him after school and take him to a secluded place. Put him on a chair with ropes tying him tightly against it for no escape then ask him questions like "Where were you on the night of September 5th at 2am?"

Third Idea: Sit with him at lunch and talk to him.

I really liked the second idea but the third one seemed more plausible and I really didn't want to go through all the trouble.

So I walked into my first period class and sat behind Jessica, all she was talking about was how Mike and her are so happy together and so on and so on. I wasn't really paying attention; I was just thinking what questions I was going to ask him. I couldn't just straight forward tell him "Hey are you a stalker? Cause you really seem to know a lot about this school and you are new" That would be just rude.

By the time lunch came I had a million different ways to start off the conversation, I was getting nervous and was about to just give up, but a part of me was still encouraging me to walk up to him.

I got my lunch and passed by my 'regular' table and told them that I was going to sit with the new kid today. They nodded and I left. I sat in front of him I greeted him with a casual "Hey"

"Hello, you must be Isabella Swan, my name is Alexander Reis" He said kindly. All I could so was nod. He was extremely gorgeous. Something about him seemed so familiar though, the eyes…and the pale skin…I quickly noticed that I was daydreaming and apologized

"I'm sorry" I said

"Its OK, so what brings you to my lonesome table" He stated. It was true his table was completely secluded from everyone else in the far side of the cafeteria, everyone was looking at us, especially my table. When the saw that I was looking they quickly turned around acting as of nothing.

"Well…I was just wondering, how do you know the Cullens…I heard that you were new so I was just curious, especially since I don't seem to remember anything…" he looked at me confusedly so I sighed, "Long story short I got into and accident and lost my memory."

"Ah I'm so sorry to hear that and the Cullens, well they are _old_ friends of mine. We were practically like family. I transferred here to go to school with them and apparently they left" I explained, "I don't know why though."

"Interesting. Where did you transfer from?" I asked.

"I came from Alaska actually, very beautiful place" He said.

"Oh wow doesn't it get really cold there?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah but I like the cold actually" He gave me the most gorgeous smile ever, a crooked one. Why was it that he looked so familiar! Flashbacks ran through my head. It was me with another guy I couldn't see his face but we were laying down in the meadow in my dreams. Then one of me being held against a tree my head bleeding heavily.

I put my hand on my head. Alexander looked at me with concern, "Are you alright Bella, do you need to go to the nurse?" He asked as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"No I'm OK…just getting flashes of things in my head, no big deal" I said as I regained my posture.

"Well I guess that's good to hear, that means you are gaining back your memory." He smiled with relief.

"I guess…"

"Tell me what happened?" He asked

"Well…" The bell rang indicating it was time to leave for our next class I looked at my untouched plate of food and then at Alexander's. "I'm so sorry for not letting you eat!" I apologized.

"Don't worry I usually don't even eat lunch anyways. I guess I'll see you later, you owe me a story!" He said as he left the lunch room. I smiled and waved goodbye, and left for my next class.

At the end of the day I went to my car to find something I didn't expect to be there. Alexander was waiting for me. "Hey what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Waiting for you. I told you after lunch that you owed me a story." He chuckled.

"Oh right, how did you know this was my car?" I asked yet again.

"Wow a very curious person aren't you? Well I saw you yesterday pull out of the parking" He explained. I mentally slapped myself remembering seeing him on the side mirror of my car and then him suddenly disappearing. "Well enough chit-chat, tell me about your accident" He said as he leaned on my car.

"Well there's really not much to say but here it goes. I was supposedly in Seattle all by myself shopping and I got mugged by someone and got hit in the head with a bat multiple times. That's what my rescuer told the doctors…he told me the same thing but with less details. He sort of looks like you" What I had just said caught me off guard. THAT was the person that I was thinking about when I was looking at Alexander.

"Oh really, what was there name?" he asked.

"I don't think you know him but his name is Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen's son" I said.

"Of course I know him! Those are the same Cullens that I told you that were my _old _friends!" He exclaimed. Then it struck me, my friends lied to me. They told me they were different Cullens and apparently they were the same ones.

"Oh wow!" I said. He mumbled something under his breathe about 'blood' and 'strong' but I didn't quite catch the rest. By the time we finished our conversation everyone from the school had cleared out and the only car left in the parking lot was mine.

"So do you want a ride?" I asked him. He stayed quiet and thought about it, then nodded. I got into the car and opened the passenger door for him to get in. Once he got in he told me the directions, I was surprised how far off from town he lived…I even think we were out of town. We reached his destination it was a beautiful huge mansion, probably the biggest property in 100 square miles. I just stayed in awe. I analyzed it and it looked so familiar to me…it was weird.

"Well I'll see you later," He said as he got of the car, "And thanks again for the ride!" I waved goodbye and left.

**Alexander's POV**

I waved goodbye to her and as soon as she was out of sight I went inside to the living room.

"So have you befriended the girl?" Simon asked.

"Yes master, phase one is complete" I responded with and evil grin.

"Excellent."

**A/N:**

**TUM TUM TUMMMM!! I betcha you didn't expect that! Oh yeahh! I actually love this chapter for some odd reason. And I lied / I didn't make the chapter long enough; I wanted to leave a cliff hanger so I had to stop it there.**

**Anyways read and review. I am aiming for 30 reviews for me to update! And if I get 50 then I would be the happiest person in the word!**

**So read and review! Thank you!**


	6. Intentions

**A/N:**** New chapter. Warning for all of you! This story will get confusing if you don't keep up with the connections! Yes I am worst than Charles Dickens, and if you haven't read any of his works then you wouldn't understand. For all of you that were urging for more information on Jacob/Bella and Alexander here it goes. As for the lack of reviews you will have to get me 40 reviews for me to update and I'm serious!**

**(--)**

**Alexander's POV**

I walked into my quarters and laid down on my bed; not that I needed one since we vampires did not have the ability to sleep. I began to think about my past and how I came to become what I was now. One of the eternal damned.

_It was October17th 1907, I was walking in the streets of New York after a rough and long day of work at the hospital. I was one of the youngest doctors at my time, not the best, but one of the youngest. I arrived home just to hear the telephone ring I answered it and it was Carlisle, one of my co-workers._

"_Alexander, we need your to come to the hospital right away" Carlisle said._

"_I just got home from a 14 hour shift! Ask someone else to go over!" I complained. I usually was not that ill mannered, but the lack of sleep was really getting to my head._

"_If that is what you wish, then I will get another doctor to treat your very own mother." Carlisle responded. My eyes widened. What happened to my mother?_

"_What happened to my mother?" I yelled. _

"_She got shot in the gun down in lower Manhattan" He explained. As soon as he finished I hung up and rushed to the hospital. I signed back in and went into the emergency room. My eyes could not believe what I was seeing. My very own mother, the only family I had left was lying there lifeless; I did not make it on time. I feel on my knees as tears poured down my face. Richard and Carlisle came up to me saying that they were very sorry about my lost, trying to cheer me up. How in the world could I cheer up if the person I cared most about was dead?_

_I pushed them off and ran out of the hospital. I ran and ran, with no destination whatsoever. All I was thinking was that it was my fault and I did not deserve to live. I stopped running and looked around, I saw an escape ladder in one of the buildings and I climbed it to the second floor. I looked down, it was just about high enough no cause me death, and if it didn't I was far enough from people anyways, so I could bleed to death. So I took my final jump and as soon as I hit the concrete everything went black._

"_Ah you're finally waking up!" I heard a familiar voice say. All I was thinking before hearing the voice was that I was dead, but then I soon came to realize that I wasn't. I came back towards consciousness; Carlisle was right next to me._

"_I'm alive?" I asked in disbelief. Carlisle did not respond._

"_How in the world did I survive? I didn't want that to happen…and why do I have the urge to drink…blood?"_

"_Because technically you aren't alive."_

Since that day I regretted the day I was born. I joined this coven of 'vegetarian' vampires up in Alaska hoping to make the best out of my clenching thirst for blood. I didn't want to hurt the humans; the only person I really wanted to destroy was Carlisle.

I met another of my kind that had the same intentions, but it was to seek revenge on the death of his beloved 'children' Victoria, Laurent, and James, that were killed by the hands of Edward Cullen…my arch nemesis' 'son'.

He came up with a plan, to destroy both Carlisle's and Edward's life by destroying what's most important to them…and the first step to this was to destroy Bella. The only reason that we haven't done so is because the Cullens left Forks, and if we did kill her they wouldn't find out what happened and who did it. Our intentions were to laugh at their faces while the girl remained there lifeless. So we needed to find a way for them to come back, without our direct interference…

**Bella's POV**

I arrived home and pulled up on the drive way. Jacob was sitting down on the steps of the porch waiting for me, "Hey Jake! What are you doing here?" I asked. I haven't seen him in about 2 weeks, when I told him I wasn't ready for a relationship until I fully recovered my memory. He didn't take it so well and just left without a word.

"Just checking in. How have you been? Remember anything lately?" he asked.

"Not really, just some flashbacks here and there, but nothing too detailed, it all looked like a blur"

"Ah, well that's good. I need to get going." Jake said as he stood up from the staircase.

"So soon?"

"Yeah…I have a tribal meeting thing," He said as he climbed on a motorcycle, "I'll see you later!" and he jetted off.

I walked inside and went up to my bedroom to leave stuff. I noticed that room was a little messy and began to pick up. Under my bed I found a scrap book, 'Perfect' I thought.

I sat down on my bed and began to open the book of memories. 'Hopefully I can find out something…' There were some pictures of me and Charlie, me and René and some of my friends. As I looked through the pictures I noticed a page that the photos were taken out. In the bottom right corner of the page it said 'Edward and I after my birthday'

I traced the glue marks with my hand and thought where the pictures could possibly be, and could it be that the Edward mentioned in my page be the same Edward that rescued my life back in Seattle. Something was telling me that it was.

I took my phone and called the hospital a lady answered, "Forks Hospital, how may I help you"

"Yes I was wondering if you could tell me where Dr. Carlisle Cullen transferred." I asked.

"Please hold." I waited for about 10 minutes, and just when I was about to hang up the nurse answered.

"Sorry honey but Dr. Cullen left note not to mention his new location to anyone" She said. 'Damnit' I mentally cursed.

"OK thank you anyways" And I hung up. It seemed like they disappeared from my world and no one wanted me to find them. But why would they do that anyways? All I knew was that if I wanted to find about more about myself and my past I needed to find the Cullens one way or another.

**A/N:**

**REVIEW! (40 reviews for me to update)**


	7. Shocking Reality

**A/N:****Very short chapter. We are half way through the story in about 6-8 more chapters it will be complete! I'll try to make my next couple of chapters more lengthy! And I will need to reach 45 reviews for me to update! The only reason that I updated was because I felt in a good mood!**

--

The weekend had arrived, and my only plans consisted in finding out more about the Cullens and why they left all of a sudden, especially during my accident.

Three reasons why I concluded that I was close with the Cullens:

1) I had proof that I was in pictures with Edward

2) My friends lied to me about the Cullens

3) I finally pictured the face in my dreams. It was Edward Cullen.

I sat on my computer desk and waiting for my computer to turn on and connect to the internet. I mentally noted myself to tell Charlie to get a faster modem. Finally after 10 minutes the internet was connected. I went to Google, my favorite search engine and typed out doctor Carlisle Cullen. I searched through the pages. I kept finding different doctors from the past. I clicked on another page and shock filled me.

In the page there was a picture dated at 1915. It was a news article about a miracle surgery preformed by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. And in that picture all the way to the right was my doctor. 'Bella you are going crazy this is probably just another dream. If you pinch yourself you will probably wake up in your bed then think how crazy you imagination is' I thought.

I pinched myself…multiple times. By the time reality struck me my arm was beat red with semi circles from my nails. I opened up another page and typed in youth for eternity. What most of the sources said was _vampires._

That word echoed through my head. Pain rushed as my head pounded. My life was literally passing before my eyes. Every memory that was hidden from me for the past 2 months all came crashing down. And like every crash there has to be a boom.

"EDWARD!" I yelled.


	8. Confrontations

**A/N: ****Thanks so much! We hit more reviews than I expected so I put some hard work on this chapter and tried to make it as detailed as possible. Enjoy!**

(--)

"EDWARD!" Everything started to dawn on me. My one true love, the one that I would give my life to, the one that made me appreciate everything I had, the one that I wanted to spend eternity with, abandoned me without a word. No formal goodbyes, no explanations. He abused the fact that I didn't remember anything and left me like a stray dog.

My heart felt like it was just stabbed and the knife was being turned around. The unbearable pain of a broken heart. Not only did he leave me alone, but my friends and my own family lied to me. They never even mentioned his name or helped me remember. It was a double whammy and I just felt like jumping off the window of my room.

Tears streamed down my face. I threw myself on my bed and started to cry uncontrollably. My breathing was uneven and I lost complete will to live.

I started humming my lullaby, which only made it worst… I was alone…

I cried so much that I fell asleep. When I woke up it was noon. My eyes felt sticky so I went to the bathroom. I looked myself in the mirror and it looked like I hadn't had sleep for days. I washed my eyes with cold water and looked at myself in the mirror once more. My eyes were puffy, small, and red from all the crying. Sadness subsided and hatred filled my heart. Charlie was lucky that he went fishing because today I was going to lay a bomb on everyone I know.

I didn't bother getting dressed. I went to my car and drove all the way to La Push. Jacob was the first of my victims. He took advantage of me, manipulated me in my poor state to be used as his toy. He fed me lies and I fell for them. I kissed him willingly! He didn't even bother mentioning Edward to me either!

I reached Billy's House and knocked on the door. It took a couple of minutes before Billy opened the door. Of course it was going to take time since Billy was incapacitated. "Wow goodness Bella its been a long time since I've seen you how hav…" I cut off him at mid sentence.

"JACOB BLACK YOU ARE IN SOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Billy looked at me in fear and did not dare ask me what was wrong. After a minute Jacob came into the living room, looking at me with innocent eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, trying to act completely oblivious.

"You know what you did…you lied to me, you used me! You didn't bother telling me about Edward when I was still recovering from my memory lost! How could you do that to me? I thought you were my friend!" Tears steamed down my eyes. I thought it was impossible to have any more tears after what I had cried earlier that day.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm really, really sorry. I was selfish and stupid! I just…when I saw you and you told me about your incident my head just kept battling with the options of telling you the truth or just abuse it. Selfishness took over. I'm so sorry, and I really regret it. Just please forgive me!" It sounded convincing but I wasn't going to leave him off with a clean slate just yet.

"In order to gain my trust back you are going to have to do me a few favors and promises, understood?" I said.

"Anything."

"First, I need you to help me find the Cullens. Second, you will punch Edward for me, but don't abuse that liberty. Third, you will kill my friends for me." I said.

"Wow violent eh?" He said with a smirk.

"Yes but I'm still upset." I said as I looked down at the floor. I was going to find Edward, no matter what. But that was going to be delayed for a little because my next confrontation was going to be my friends.

I remembered over hearing them saying that they were all going to hang out at the park today at 3pm. Jacob and I got into my car and drove to Jefferson Park. At the benches I saw Mike, Angela, Lauren, Jessica, Tyler, and Eric. I walked very fast towards them, with steam probably flowing out of my ears.

"Bella!" Mike and Angela said at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Jessica asked surprised.

"You guys are the worst friends in the world. Why did you guys lie to me? Why didn't you mention Edward to me, why didn't you help me remember him like a real friend would do? Just because you guys never really liked him doesn't mean you can keep him out of my life!" I yelled. I was really steamed. They looked at each other, not knowing what to say to me.

"We are so sorry," Angela began.

"We didn't mean it but…" Tyler continued.

"But Edward told us not to tell you. He threatened us and our families" Jessica said. That was unexpected. Edward really did want me out of his life. My heart broke down into atoms. It was the worst feeling in the world…the feeling of rejection. I cried on Jacob's chest. I really felt like jumping off a cliff.

"But…" Eric began. I looked up hoping it was something good.

"He told us to tell you something if you eventually found out. He wrote it in a paper" Lauren said. She handed me the paper. It was folded nice and neatly, I was so afraid to open it.

"We didn't read it, just incase you wanted to know" Jessica said.

I opened it.

_My dearest Bella,_

_By now I am guessing you have remembered my existence._

_I am so sorry for leaving you like this, but it is for your own good._

_My world is to dangerous for you and I regret having to put you in danger._

_After the confrontation with Victoria and Laurent, I thought you'd be safe_

_But then came that other guy and sent you straight to the hospital once again._

_I almost lost you._

_Please do not go looking for me, if you truly did love me you wouldn't_

_Please remember to Be Safe_

_Edward_

He did this for my safety. He did love me. But what a ridiculous thing to ask of me; not to go looking for him. He was the reason of my existence, my world revolved around him. Without him I would be nothing!

I teared up once more. I needed to find him no matter what…but I had one final confrontation. Charlie.

I arrived home and waited for Charlie on the armed chair of the living room. He walked in and smelled like fish. He was startled by seeing me waiting for him right there, so he dropped a bag full of a fresh catch of fish. "Bella dear, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I live here…" I said. He was catching on but tried to avoid me.

"Well I have to put these fishes in the freezer before they…" I cut him off.

"I remember," I stated, "I remember every single detail about my past."

"Well that's great honey! I'm so happy to hear that!"

"You know what else I remember….Edward. The person that you didn't even bother mentioning to me while I was completely oblivious. Really explain to me why in the world you didn't bother mentioning Edward to me?"

"Because he told me that if I told you anything he would take away my position as a Chief. His family were the original ones that got me the job, and they so easily could take it away from me. I'm so sorry for not telling you. But can you really blame your old man for doing so? I love my job, but I guess I was being shallow choosing my job over my own child." He was telling the truth. Edward manipulated everyone that knew about 'us' in not telling me anything. Of course I was going to forgive my dad, if I were in the same position as he was I would had done the same thing. So I stood up from my chair and walked towards him.

"Its okay dad its okay" I hugged him.

**Alexander's POV**

I have been hearing every single conversation that Bella was having throughout the day. It was one of my vampire abilities. Finally she had found out about her past and Edward. I walked down the staircase of the mansion and looked for Simon. He was in his usual spot in the living room.

"Any news?" he asked.

"Yes. The girl has remembered her past and is now on a search for Edward. Phase 2 has been completed"

"Finally…we are so close to our revenge dear boy…and it is going to be oh so very sweet" He laughed, evilly.

I couldn't feel anything but guilt building inside. Bella was just a victim of all of this mess and because of that she was going to die…by my own hands. I tried to get the thought away. What was I thinking? Revenge was what I lived for and I was going to get it one way or another.

**A/N: **

**Read and Review! 65 reviews for me to update? I know you guys could make it happen! **


	9. Canada

That night I could not sleep, knowing that Edward was not beside me as he usually was tore me apart. I tried to trick myself thinking that Edward had gone hunting and that I would see him bright in the morning. But it did not help, because the truth went crashing down.

So after hours of trying to trick myself. I began to think. And I remembered someone that I haven't confronted yet. Alexander.

He was a vampire too and shockingly enough he was a vegetarian. He knew Carlisle. Maybe he knew where he was now. But then again I remembered that he was living in the Cullens mansion. What could he be doing there? And what were the odds that a new coven of vampires was living in another coven of vampires' old home? Not many. So I mentally noted myself to visit Alexander later this morning.

At about 7am I was already out the door. There was really no point in staying home. Charlie was going out fishing for a second day in a row and I was just going to mope around about Edward not being with me.

I reached the mansion and rang the door bell. No one answered. I rang it once more and Alexander came and answered the door.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"Can we talk?" I asked him.

"Sure, but I would prefer not here. How about we go somewhere else, my parents really don't like guest coming over." He lied.

"I know you are a vampire. No need to hide it." I said as a matter a factly.

"Fine then. The real excuse is that my friend isn't really much in control on his feeding. So just to make sure let's go somewhere else" Chills went down my spine when he mentioned that. I was probably feet away from my grave. I nodded and we walked towards the field where I first met Victoria, James, and Laurent. Never thought I'd come back here with any other vampire other than Edward and the rest of his family.

Alexander sat on the grass and motioned for me to sit next to him. And I did.

We were silent for a couple of minutes when Alexander opened his mouth to speak, "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me so badly about that you came rushing to my home at 8 in the morning" He smirked.

"You know something about the Cullens" I stated. He nodded.

"Of course, I told you me and Carlisle used to be good friends"

"How do you two know each other?" I asked curiously looking at him. He looked up at the cloudy sky and sighed.

"We use to work in the same hospital a long time ago, before I was turned. I was going through a tough time, my mom passed away because she got shot. I was at home when that happened. Carlisle called me and I rushed to the hospital, but when I got there it was too late. I went into hysterics and I decided to commit suicide. I jumped off the second floor of a building. I thought I was dead. But I woke up and stayed up for the rest of eternity. Carlisle prevented me from death and changed me" He explained. I was speechless. He gave more information that I actually needed but it was worth it. I never knew that Carlisle had changed anyone else and I doubt anyone else knew.

"Anymore questions?" He asked.

"You know where the Cullens are." It wasn't a question. There was something about the timing of his arrival that made me feel insecure about him

"Sorta but not really." He said. I was confused. He took my expression as a confused look and explained, "I've been trying to find Carlisle for a while now. Trying to track his family down by smell. I'm not very good at it. Last time I located their location they were in Canada. And from Canada I tracked them down in this town but apparently it was an old smell and assumed that they had been living here for a while." Canada. That's where I was headed. But I needed help. I couldn't go there by myself, none the less leave Charlie. I needed to figure something out.

"I need to go to Canada" I told him.

"I'm not sure they are there though I couldn't find them" He said in a sad tone.

"Maybe you took the wrong path. Maybe they left from Forks to Canada and not from Canada to Forks." Hanging out with vampires helped me understand better their senses; I was probably a better of a tracker than Alexander, me still being human. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Are you sure you aren't a vampire?" He teased.

"Nope, I'm one hundred percent human, _for the moment_" I said, indicating that I wasn't going to be mortal for long. He laughed, but when he noticed that I kept a straight face he stared at me with wide eyes.

"Are you serious? You can not! Why would you wish that on yourself? I would give anything in the entire world to be human again! YOUR INSANE!" He was outraged. He reminded me so much of Edward. Other than the obvious, the same eyes and skin tone; he had the same charming personality and point of views. Edward would do anything to keep me human, even leave me.

"I'm not insane. I'm in love" I simply stated.

"In love?" He asked.

"Yes in love with Edward Cullen, that's why I need to find him." He looked at me awkwardly and for a few minutes we stayed quiet looking at the sky.

"So you would give away you mortality to live for eternity with a vampire?" He asked. I nodded. He sighed. "I guess I will have no choice than to help you on your search for Edward."

I smiled happily. He offered to help me out! I hugged him tightly showing my gratitude towards him and he laughed. This was the start of a good friendship.

**Alexander's POV**

The girl was crazy I must say. Giving away her mortality was completely insane, but that wouldn't matter anyways because in a couple of days she would be served as dinner for Simon, with my help. I offered to take her to Canada and help her out; she jumped in excitement and hugged me. Her bare neck was my face, the smell of her blood was consuming me, but I shook the thought away and laughed.

Good thing that I was in such control of my thirst a normal human drinking vampire would had just snapped her neck and drink her blood until the very last drop. I was probably more insane than her for trying to resist.

She moved away from our embrace and looked at me, "So when should we go…to Canada I mean" She asked.

I thought about it, knowing that school was tomorrow and taking consideration of her parents I figured out something.

"Friday, we will leave after school and try to come back by Sunday night" I offered. She thought about it and nodded.

"But my dad will get worried if I ran off like that, I need and excuse"

"Tell him that you are staying over at a friend's house for the weekend and that you will be back Sunday night" I was very cleaver I must say. Two lies mixed together in one. Though she only knew part of it.

"That could work, are you sure you aren't a transvestite vampire" She winked. I couldn't help but laugh. The girl was very charming, I easily figured out why Carlisle and his family liked her so much.

Wait. What was I thinking? The girl was bait, not a friend. I shook my head furiously to get the thought out of my mind.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes everything's fine" I lied.

"Well its getting kind of late and I have a lot of errands to run before my dad gets home" She said. It was 1 in the afternoon. We had been talking for five hours, and it seemed like we just started talking. Time really does fly.

We stood up from the ground and we walked back to the mansion. Once we got there she went into her car and waved me goodbye . She said something that I couldn't hear but assumed was 'See you tomorrow' and I nodded. Once he car was out of sight I went back inside to find Simon waiting for me patiently.

"So any news?" He asked.

"Yes on Friday we are leaving for Canada" I stated.

"Good and in a nick of time, Alice has been getting suspicious that she hasn't been able to see Bella's future" He said. His abilities were to manipulate other vampire's gifts, which worked pleasantly for our mission.

"How do you know that?" I asked him surprised.

"She's been fighting back"

**Bella's POV**

I reached home and started to prepare dinner. Knowing that Charlie was probably going to bring in more fish today I made some to have space for the new load. As I cooked I thought about Edward and what he was doing. It was driving me mad not being able to see him. The only thing that really helped me from breaking down was Alexander. He was such good friend. He reminded me a lot of Edward and at the same time of Jacob, my best friend. Even though he had manipulated me in thinking that he was my boyfriend I couldn't hold a grudge on him for long.

I put the fish in the oven for it to bake. Baked Fish was for dinner

I heard the doorbell. Charlie probably left his keys again I thought. I walked to the door and opened it…

**A/N: Cliff hanger. Who is at the door? Will Alexander change his ways? And whats up with the amount of views per chapter and the reviews I get c'mon people leave one! I'm being very lenient when it comes to my updates because I have another story that I want to begin, but I want to get this story out of the way.**

**Anywas Read and Review and read my latest oneshot!**

**65 to update! **


	10. Authors Note

**A/N: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**

**OK so I'm in spring break and I've been sorta busy and having authors block for Amnesia, so trying to get insperation I started off another story that I believe has a much better plot line than Amnesia. It is up and it is called 'Another Way'. I would really appreciate if you guys would drop by and read it and reviewed it.**

**As for Amnesia info: I have the idea but I do not know how to write it in words, so give me some time to clear out my thoughts. I love you guys! **


	11. Canada Pt 2

**A/N:**

**Worst chapter ever written! But I had to get out of this dumb authors block!**

I opened to door and my surprise I saw a scared to death Jacob waiting for me at the door. His face was pale, just seeing him sent chills up and down my spine. "What's wrong Jake?!" I asked worriedly. He walked inside and grabbed my shoulders, making us look face to face.

"Jake you're scaring me"

"Bella there are vampires in town, we need to get you to safety, now. With your luck they are probably after you just like those other guys" He said. I shook my head in disapproval. He just stared at me in shock. "Did you just hear what I just said, let me repeat it for you. Vaaampppirreeesss, toooownnnn, yooouuuuuu, safeeetyyyyy." He over pronounced each letter, making me look like a retard.

"I heard you the first time, and there's nothing to worry about, it's probably Alexander and his family…friends, or whoever is living with him. Don't worry they are vegetarians." Jacob was still tense and he sat down on the couch, still staring at me in disbelief.

"What?'

"You are the most unbelievable person I've met in my life Bella. One family of vampires leaves, hey lets befriend another." I rolled my eyes. Typical Jake.

"Well at least Alexander is actually helping me find Edward!" I yelled.

He raised one eyebrow, "How so?" He asked.

"Jake, I'm going to Canada." I waited for him to respond. After a minute of silence he burst out laughing. "You're a real jerk Jacob Black." He continued laughing. Eventually his laughter died out and he put one hand on my shoulder.

"Seriously Bella, how in the world are you going to go to Canada." I smirked.

"Seriously Jake, when are you going to learn to listen? Alleeexxanndeerrr. Heeelllppp. Meeeee." I pulled the same trick he pulled on my earlier. Revenge could be very sweet.

"Then if that's the case. I'm going with you." He said.

"You aren't serious, are you?" I blinked. I wouldn't had expected that from Jake. I would had expected him to say 'You choose that blood sucker to help you over me?' or 'I'm telling Charlie' but this was really not like him.

"I'm one-hundred-and-ten percent serious"

**Timelapse**

The days passed by very slowly, thinking of Edward and missing him with very cell in my body.

There was even one point that I was going to skip school and start driving to Canada, but Alexander stopped me before I could even reach my car. Stupid super fast running vampire.

But luckily it was Friday today and I only had one hour of torcher to go through…GYM. We were playing dodge ball, and as usual, I was the last one chosen to a team, and I was the first one out.

Once the bell rang, I changed into my normal clothes and walked out of the GYM. Alexander was waiting for me calmly by the door, leaning against the wall. "So are you ready to go?" He asked walking towards me like a model.

"Yeah, so are we taking your car or mine?" I asked. He started laughing, I guess because I put my car as an option.

"Neither" Or maybe not. "How about a method that we can get there in 30 minutes flat other than 8 hours?" Now I knew where he was coming from. Usually I would object, but meaning that I could probably start looking for Edward earlier, I did not object.

We waited until the school cleared out and the roads were safe and sound. I climbed on his back, closed my eyes, and off we went. Those thirty minutes went by so fast, that I could had sworn only a minute had passed. We had reached the border line of the United States and Canada, where Jacob was waiting for us. He mumbled something under his breath that I could clearly read 'stupid bloodsucker'

"OK so as I said, last time while I was tracking them around here, I smelled them around here in British Colombia, have you smelled anything do- Jacob?" Alexander said. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Well since I got here earlier I tried to smell the area for any signs of the Cullens and I found the smell to be more noticeable around the border line of British Colombia and Alberta." Jacob said. My eyes brightened at the words. In a matter of a day or two I would be able to reunite with my love because it was definite that they have been here and are probably still living.

"OK so we will start from west Alberta and go west towards East British Colombia, but Bella you will have to stay somewhere while we search, bringing you will only slow us down" I frowned. There was no way I was going to sit around wondering if they found something out.

"I don't care, I'm coming with you!" I yelled. Jacob and Alexander both looked at each other and nodded.

"Fine then" Alexander said. I smiled in victory.

Edward, I'm coming.

**A/N:**

**Read and Review! I'm thinking 100 reviews? Haha!**


	12. Visions

**A/N:**

**I seriously think you are going to like this one. Yay! Sorry if I have typos. I will correct them as soon as possible, also the typos in this chapter as well. I just want to update!**

**(--)**

I stood there in shock, the images going through my head were disturbing me, and I could not keep my mouth shut. As much as he told me not to meddle in _her_ life, there was a part of that could not resist.

For the past few months I've been trying to see Bella's future, but all I saw was pitch black. My first conclusion was that she was probably spending time with Jacob, but when I noticed that I could not see anything even during school hours I began to worry. Someone was intentionally blocking me. Every single time I tried to talk to Edward about it he would say that he didn't want to hear it or we have meddled enough in her life, let her be. But this time I needed to tell him, especially my most recent vision that shocked the living daylights out of me.

I ran towards Edward's bedroom, where he had been spending most of his time ever since we departed from Bella. The poor guy was still trying to get through the pain and suffering of leaving her, and he always tried to pull out that he was OK when clearly everyone knew it was taking a toll on him. As usual he was sitting staring out the window, listening to Debussy.

"Edward we need to talk!" I yelled. He looked at me, his eyes widened. "It's about Bella."

"I told you I-" I cut him off at mid sentence.

"She's in danger Edward! Don't tell me you were really serious when you said you were never to meddle in her life again. At some point you must had thought of the other dangers lying around! Even with us not there she would always be in danger! That girl is a magnet for trouble. We all miss her! And the only reason we haven't went back to her is because you are being a little selfish and not allowing us to! We have to go save her Edward!" I ranted. All of these emotions have been bottling up inside. Usually I would express myself freely but I didn't want my brother to hate me.

He looked at me, and his expression went from shock to fear. He must have read my thoughts with my vision in it. He sat in the corner of his unnecessary bed and covered his face with his hands in shame.

"What have I done? I left her to protect her and now this monster is going to kill her! We need to find her! We need to get back to Forks!" He yelled.

"Let's go then! Forks isn't that much of a run, we can make it there in thirty minutes flat. Just hopefully…"

"Hopefully we make it on time." Edward said as he started to walk down towards the family room where everyone else was at. I followed.

We got there in a split second with our vampire speed. Our family looked at us and they immediately knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Its Bella, someone is going to kill her! I saw it in a vision!" I yelled.

"How much time do we have?" Carlisle asked again.

"I have no idea. All I know is that the setting was in a forest. It could be any forest but I'm thinking it must be in Forks." I explained. The vision was horrible, with little information. Bella was screaming in agony, an evil laugh was heard in the background, and then all you could see was Bella's limp and bleeding body on the ground.

"We have to act quickly. We go to Forks, and then we will split up. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and I will go search the forest. Rosalie and Alice check around town. And Esme, stay here and try to do some phone calls. Everyone got it?" Everyone nodded.

"Lets go" Edward said and he rushed out of the house at full speed. The rest of us followed him.

Usually a thirty minute run for me is like a minute, but this one seemed to last forever. It was grim; everyone had serious looks on their faces, especially Edward.

'What are you thinking about?' I thought.

"The fact that if Bella does die it would be my entire fault. I should had never left her!" He said out loud.

"It's not your fault! How could you have known that there was another evil one of our kind after Bella? Things happen!" This boy was impossible. Hopefully he wouldn't do anything stupid.

**Edward's POV:**

On our way to Forks I was thinking. Thinking of all the possible ways I could end my life if Bella was indeed dead. So far I had one possible option, the other one was completely impossible. The impossible one would be for my family to destroy me like we had destroyed James, Victoria, and Laurent. But they would never do that. The possible one was to anger the Volturi, and if I accomplished this, they would probably condemn me to death.

We finally arrived Forks, it seemed like we had been running for hours but when I checked the time it had been exactly half and hour from when we first left. We separated from the girls and began to search the forest for any sign of Bella. The forest wasn't that big so it wouldn't take us much time.

The thing was I was starting to have second doubts about Bella actually being here in the forest. Usually I could smell her from a mile away but while searching through the forest I had not caught her scent.

We finished searching for a second time and as I had originally thought she wasn't there. I sighed in relief. We probably came on time before the vision even occurred.

We left the forest and met up with Alice and Rosalie at the mouth of the forest. "We didn't find anything" I said with a smile.

"Yeah but umm…" Rosalie began. My smile turned into a straight face, as I waited for them to continue.

"We don't think Bella is in Forks at all. We spoke to Charlie and he told us that she was sleeping over at Angela's house and when we went to Angela's house she told us that she wasn't there. That all she knew was that she was planning a road trip with this kid Alexander of some sort. Then we found out also that Jacob is missing as well."

"Roadtrip.Two guys. Wow, Bella really moved on quickly since she doesn't remember you." Emmett laughed. I sent him a death glare and then looked back at Rosalie that was about to speak.

"And that's another thing." She began.

"Bella remembers. Everything." Alice finished. My face probably turned paler than it was already. My Bella, the one that I left in the hospital with no memory of me what so ever, remembered me and was now probably wondering where I was and why I had left her.

"Also…" Alice said, "Apparently this Alexander boy knows about us. A little too much. I think he is the guy from my vision."

"And now Bella is running around with him with…Jacob? Why would Jacob be with her if Alexander is planning to kill her?"

"If he is a vampire, his name sounds familiar; by any chance do you know his last name." Carlisle asked. Both Alice and Rosalie shook their head 'no'.

"What are you leading to?" I asked.

"Oh well I tried to keep this away from you guys, but it helps to get a lead on Bella I might as well tell you…it took place before I even met you Edward. My colleague, Alexander Ries has jump off the second floor of a building to commit suicide after finding out his mom had been murdered. At this time I was living in New York. Anyways, I had followed him because he looked very upset and I wanted to comfort him. He was one of the best doctors in the entire city and also one of the youngest. I saw him jump off the building. I went to check if he was alive and apparently he wasn't dead by impact so I acted quickly and rushed him towards the hospital. I had to decide, let him die, or give him another shot in life as a vampire. I acted by impulse and bit him. I hoped that when he was completely turned that he could be like a son to me. But apparently he didn't like the idea. He cursed me and yelled at me and told me that I would pay, and he left. That was the last time I heard of him or saw him." Carlisle explained.

After a few minutes of trying to register what he said I came to a conclusion, "He wants revenge, and he's getting it through Bella!" After I said that Alice's face turned blank, the face that she usually had when she was having a vision. I read her thoughts and saw what she saw. There was a sign that read Stonebridge Forest and Bella and Alexander were walking in it.

"Stonebridge Forest." Alice and I said at the same time.

"That's back where we live." Jasper stated.

"We have to hurry!" I yelled as I began to run back home, the others following me. I was going to find Bella, and in one piece.

**Bella's POV:**

For the first few hours that we had been in Canada, we had already searched through most of Alberta and now were headed towards British Colombia. But first we needed to make a stop at this forest called Stonebridge because Alexander wanted to take some precautions while being around me so he went hunting.

Jacob and I stayed at the mouth and waiting for Alexander to finish. He told us he would take half an hour but when I checked the time it was already pushing one hour.

Where could he be?

**A/N:**

**Lets get 100 reviews, shall we? Hopefully I made the chapter a little more exciting than usual!**


	13. So it has begun

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Been busy. I went to bamboozle over the weekend (a music festival) and saw Cute Is What We Aim For, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Metro Station, Madina Lake, Aiden, From First to Last, Paramore, Snoop Dogg upon others. I had a great time!**

**Anyways, I won't keep you waiting. Heres your chapter!**

**(xxxx)**

"Hey, Jacob, I'm gonna go look for Alexander. He's been taking too long, so stay here just in case he gets back" I said to a half asleep Jacob. As I presumed he nodded and went back to his dazing. I walked through the forest staying on the trail so I didnt get lost. It was dark with very dim light, and the only sound you could hear were the ones I was making as I walked.

"Alexander…" I called out. I heard ruffles from the bushes. I braced myself, but it was only a surprised squirrel. I sighed in relief.

As I wandered deeper into the forest I began to hear voices coming from off the trail. I wondered. Should I take the chance?

After thinking it thoroughly I decided to go for it. I walked gently across the pile of twigs and dead leaves, trying to keep my steps as quiet as possible. I hid from tree to tree until I was able to see who was there.

Alexander was leaning against a tree talking to a man in his mid- thirties. He was bold and had the same topaz eyes that all vampires had and pale skin.** (A/N: If you seen the movie The Mummy, that's just a general look) **

"So they are on there way I hear?" The man said.

"Yes. I heard them conversing about it, and they left for Forks and now they realized they were wrong and are headed at full speed over here. I must say, they really do love that girl. The perfect revenge." Alexander laughed. I stumbled back. Revenge?

Then it dawned on me, I wasn't here to find my Edward, but I was here as bait to lure Edward for some type of revenge. I turned around to make a run for it when I bumped into something. I looked up to see Alexander looking at me with a grin on his face. His eyes coal black. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked walking closer to me as I walked back.

My back laid on the bark of a tree, and Alexander was inches away from me. Oh how I wished Edward here and then again I didn't because I didn't want him to witness what was about to happen. I braced myself covering my face with my arms. He grabbed my arms and put them to my side. "Don't worry. It's still not your _time. _It would be rude if we didn't wait for the guests first." I looked away from his eyes and stared at the ground beneath me. Tears of anger formed in my eyes.

"Why? Why would you do such a thing?" I sobbed.

"Simple. Carlisle destroyed my life. Everyday for the rest of eternity I lived in regret thanks to him! Do you know how it feels to lose the most precious person in your life because you came too late to save them?" He said with venom. "And Simon…because of you and your little boyfriend Edward…you brought him misery. Edward killed the only 'family' Simon had just to keep you, a worthless human, alive!"

"So you are going to avenge them by killing me? That is just as low! Not only are you hurting them but you are going to be hurting other people too…Charlie…Mom…Ja-" I realized that the other vampire, Simon I was guessing, was gone, and Jacob was out on his own." A smile spread across his face. My eyes turned into a look of horror.

"W-where's Jacob?" I stuttered.

"He's being taken care of as we speak. No need for party crashers do we." No. No, this couldn't be happening. Jacob…Simon…NO.

Tears streamed uncontrollably down my eyes. My body began to shake. Jacob was probably dead, and it was all my fault. My eyes shut and my hands clenched into fist. I had to get out of here, somehow I needed to escape. Either way I was going to die, but I needed to try. I sprinted past Alexander and ran with all my might towards the trail, avoiding any type of hazardous turns. I was surprised he didn't follow me, but I was still scared to death. I reached the trail and looked both ways. Which way did I come from? I chose right. Hopefully it wouldn't lead me deeper into the forest.

**Edward's POV:**

We were approaching the forest and I got hit by the most atrocious smell. It was a mix of dog and blood.

We made it to the forest and instead of continuing we were stopped by the body of the one and only Jacob Black laying on the ground, in a pool of his own blood.

Carlisle rushed towards his side and checked for his heart beat. There was none. I looked away, I normally wouldn't care for the _dog_ but death was something that I ever wished upon him. "Rosalie and Jasper, stay here, and take care of the body. Edward, Alice, and Emmett, you come with me" Carlisle said. We nodded and ran through the forest. About a mile in we stopped dead in our tracks.

**Bella's POV:**

Running was torture for me. My clumsiness could have easily done the job of killing me. I tripped and stumbled on rocks and roots, scraping and cutting myself all over. And if that wasn't bad enough, I was thinking I probably took the wrong turn.

I stopped to breathe for a second. Alexander was obviously not chasing me considering he would have caught me with his super vampire speed.

My hands were on my knees and my face was facing the ground as I breathed. Once I caught my breath I was going to start running but when I looked back up to the trail, there standing in front of me was the person I had longed to see in such a long time.

**Edward's POV:**

"Edward!" Bella screamed with joy. Thank god she was OK. Other than a few scratches on her body she was perfectly well. I was about to run towards her and embrace her in a hug but suddenly a look of fear was painted on her face. She looked beyond me and I turned around, so did my family.

There behind us was another of our kind, he didn't fall at all under the descriptions Carlisle had told us about Alexander. He looked much older.

A scream echoed through the forest and I turned back around to where Bella was standing. She was being held hostage against who I presumed was Alexander. Her mouth was being covered and his hands were holding he tightly by the hip.

"Let her go!" I yelled. He laughed like a maniac. The older man now stood beside him.

"Nah-ah. You see Edward, that wouldn't be fair for us especially after what you and your bloody family did to us" The older man said. I looked at him confusedly. I had never seen him in my life and my family did something to him.

My look of confusion obviously was amusing to him, "Oh I'm sorry for being rude. My name is Simon, you probably wouldn't know me. You probably knew my children…Victoria…James…Laurent…and…Jason."

So this was about them. Even after their death they still hunted my life and Bella's.

He took one step forward towards me, my family stood in fighting stance, watching his ever single move. He continued walking towards me until we were face to face. "You destroyed my life, now I shall destroy yours" He spat. He turned around and walk towards Alexander. "Alexander hand over the girl to me."

He nodded. I handed Bella to him. "Edward" My angel cried. It tore me apart. But I needed to contain myself. If I didn't plan out my moves there was no way I was get her out of this alive.

He kicked her multiple times in the stomach. She coughed up blood. "Such a waste" Simon said. (**A/N: HAHAHA)**

He grabbed her by the neck and lifted up her body high in the air. "How is this thing so important to you! I still don't understand why you would kill four of your kind for this piece of shit!" He grasped her neck tighter.

"Because I love her!" I responded. He chuckled.

"Dear boy! Humans aren't to love they are to be served as dinner" He examined her, "And I must say her blood smells amazingly sweet. I wonder how it would taste." He said as he licked his lips.

"Ed-ward…"Her eyes tightened as his grip got tighter. Simon leaned in for the bite. And I was here, helpless. I closed my eyes.

To my surprise instead of hearing a scream I heard a loud thud. I opened my eyes and my eyes widened in amazement.

**A/N: **

**YAY! We are almost done. Just two or three chapters. **

**REVIEW!!**

**Also anyone seen the Teaser Trailer? It's amazing! Go check it out!! And supposedly that's not the full version of it so even more amazing haha!**


	14. Guilt

**A/N:**

**Before I leave you guys to read the chapter, I would like to apologize for my tardiness in updating. I've been very busy with school. Finals are coming up and all that fun stuff and I really haven't had the time to write the chapter. Anyways for some of you guys that are a little behind on the twilight world I am informing you guys of the following:**

**On Sunday June 1****st****, MTV will preview a scene from the Twilight movie during the MTV Movie Awards Pre-Show that begins at 7:30EST**

**Breaking Dawn chapter was leaked online, for those of you that are probably going to the bookstore to read the chapter. Though I don't believe it's the full version of it.**

**The Breaking Dawn cover was leaked and I might add a link on my profile for those of you that have not yet seen it. It is AMAZING.**

**Anyways on with the chapter**

**XOXO**

People always say revenge is sweet, but why was I feeling so guilty inside. This is what I wanted and worked for such a long time, yet now I didn't want it.

I watched as Simon manipulated the Cullens, grabbing Bella by the neck, teasing them. They all stood in a fighting stance waiting for the right time to attack. They growled and hissed as Simon held his grasp tighter and tighter.

"How is this thing so important to you! I still don't understand why you would kill four of your kind for this piece of shit!" Simon said with pure anger and hatred, holding his grasp even tighter. Bella gasped for air, Edward looked at her and then at Simon.

"Because I love her!" He yelled.

Love.

This wasn't fair. I was being a total hypocrite. I loved my mom as much as Bella and Edward loved each other. I was going to destroy a relationship because of my unreasonable thinking.

"Dear boy! Humans aren't to love they are to be served as dinner" He examined her, "And I must say her blood smells amazingly sweet. I wonder how it would taste." He said as he licked his lips.

"Ed-ward…" Her eyes tightened as his grip got tighter. Simon leaned in for the bite. I needed to do something.

I ran towards Simon at full speed and tackled him to the ground. Bella went flying and fell to the ground.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell. I turned around to see him running towards Bella.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see a very angry Simon, "You shouldn't had done that" He grabbed my shoulder and slammed me against a couple of trees, all which fell down with the impact. I tried to stand up, once I regained my composure I looked for Simon. He was right in front of Bella's limp body, so was Edward. Edward growled. They walked around Bella's body, not taking their eyes off each other. Simon went for the dive to get Bella, but Edward tackled him and pinned him against a tree. The rest of the Emmett and Alice went towards Edward while Carlisle attended Bella.

I ran towards them as they had Simon pinned against the tree.

"You…you betrayed me!" Simon yelled. Alice and Emmett looked at me, sending death glares.

"Well, there is more to life than revenge." I said.

"AHHHHH!" Snap.

Edward snapped his head off. "That's for ever laying your hands on Bella!" Edward said as he tossed the head deep into the forest.

All the Cullens turned to me and Emmett pinned me against a tree, "What do we do about this one?" He asked. I closed my eyes. I wouldn't had mind getting killed a while back. I was searching for someone to do so, but no one did. But now I had a new reason to live, and that was Bella. Even though she had Edward and was madly in love with him, I wanted to be in her life, as a friend, to protect her.

I waited for Emmett to snap my head but instead, Edward said, "No, he could live. If it weren't for him, Bella wouldn't be alive right now." I was let go.

Edward looked at me and then walked towards Bella, the rest of the Cullens followed him. They all surrounded Bella, listening to what Carlisle was saying.

**Edward's POV:**

I walked towards Bella and Carlisle. Bella was still unconscious; her head was resting on Carlisle's lap while he examined her. "Is she going to be OK?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded, "She's going to be OK. She fainted by the lack of oxygen she was getting, and has fractures in her neck and arm. Also some bruising, other than that, she should heal nicely." Alice, Emmett, and I all sighed in relief.

I looked at Alexander who was standing there a few feet away. Hurt and regret was plastered through his face. There was no need to read his mind. I signaled him to come over. He walked over slowly and knelt down to look at Bella.

"I'm sorry." He said with such sadness that if he weren't a vampire I could had sworn he would be crying now. Alice and Emmett just looked at him in disbelief.

'_Who does this guy think he is! He was the one that caused all of this, he set Bella up for her death!' _Alice thought.

'_Dude seriously, you shouldn't had let him off so easily' _Emmett thought.

"He saved Bella's life," I said, "The least I could do is spare his life. I know that he did a stupid mistake and almost got her nearly killed, but at the same time she's here. Alive. If there is anyone to blame here it is me. I shouldn't have left her, especially when she didn't remember her past. That was just cruel and unfair, and I would understand if she didn't forgive me, I deserve everything she'll through at me."

Alice walked up to me and pulled me into a hug, "Don't say that, Bella would never hold a grudge on you. She loves you! If that weren't true she wouldn't had gone out to search for us in the first place."

I smiled at her comment. "She talked about you over and over in Forks. She always knew deep down inside that you were an important human being to her, but she never knew why. She did plenty of research, called the hospital where, you Carlisle, worked at. But they didn't give her any details. She searched through out the internet, where she found an old picture, of you Carlisle, that was dated back to 1915. Right then and there she knew something was fishy. And that's when it all came crashing down. All of her old memories came back." Alexander explained.

My smile turned into a frown. My poor Bella, had gone through so much in the past months and here I was being selfish, hoping that she will forgive me and forget the past.

"I going to go take a walk" I stated. As I began to walk away. But then I stopped dead on my tracks as a heard a weak and angelic voice cry out my name.

"Edward…" Bella cried and she opened her eyes slowly. "Where are you going?"

I remained silent, and walked towards her, "Your not leaving me again Edward, are you? If you do I won't be a able to bear it! Edward please…" I cut her off.

"Shh…don't worry my love, I won't leave you I promise!" I soothed her.

"But…" she began to say but then stopped before she could finish her comment. "Where's Jacob?"

I felt as if a knife had just pierced my unbeatting heart. How was I supposed to tell her? Jacob was her best friend… and unfortunately he had faced a horrible death.

"I'm sorry Bella." Alice said.

Bella's eyes began to tear up, "What do you mean by sorry?" She asked as tears streamed down her porcelain skin. "He's dead?"

No one responded.

She stood up, being completely unaware of her fractures, and she collapsed. Luckily for my vampire speed I was able to grab her and gently lay her against my chest.

She cried and cried, as if the fact that Jacob was dead was more painful than her actual wounds. "It…it was all my fault…I shouldn't had left him alone!"

"Shh…Bella don't blame yourself. C'mon lets get you to the hospital and get yourself all bandaged up." I said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah Bella don't blame yourself."

I was imagining things. I turned around to see non other than the one and only Jacob Black.

**A/N:**

**TUM TUM TUM! Another chapter down. Yes I brought Jacob back. I couldn't be that mean.**

**Anyways I will try to update as soon as possible, but I can not promise you guys anything.**

**Please review!**


	15. Finale?

"JAKE!" Bella yelled with joy. She tried to stand up, forgetting about her wounds, but I pulled her back down before she could hurt herself any worst. She winced in pain as she grabbed her fractured left arm. I looked back up at Jacob who was just staring, analyzing Bella's condition. How in the world is he alive? We all saw him lying in a pool of his own blood, with no heart beat! There is no way he could be alive. Unless…no it takes three days for transformation to be complete and he would had been yelling when we saw him. What the hell is going on?

"Jacob, if you don't mind me asking a question…" Carlisle began as if just reading my thoughts. Then again now that I look around everyone has shock written on their face.

Jacob laughed loudly, as if Carlisle had said the funniest joke in the world. Reason number one that I don't like him, he doesn't take anything seriously. "Don't worry I already know what you are going to ask, and this might sound a little outrageous, but I'm a vampire," everyone's eyes widened, "Nah, just kidding. If I were a vampire I would probably be in tears, but the actual truth is that us werewolves wounds heal more quickly than others. The deeper the wounds the harder it is to recuperate, which means the harder it is to find our heartbeat, making us look in a dead state."

I was not buying it. Those wounds were way too deep, and the blood was too much. Even for a person who was not completely human it would be fatal. "Those wounds we're way to deep and the blood was way too much for you to even live."

"Well I had motivation to stay alive. Bella was alone with two nomadic vampires. You were no where in sight, you left her alone! I was there for her at her time of need, I protected her. If you really did love her you wouldn't had left her! You don't deserve her forgiveness." That hurt like a stake to my unbeatting heart. Reason number two why I don't like him, he is so much more better for Bella than I am.

"I won't repeat the same mistakes. Now, we shall continue this conversation later because all this time is being wasted while Bella needs to get bandaged up." He nodded. I turned to pick up Bella and when I finally had her safely in my arms I heard a bang and Bella screaming. I turned around to see Alexander being pinned by Jacob against a tree.

"Why is this son of a bitch still alive!" Jacob yelled with anger.

"Leave him alone! He saved Bella from dying!" Alice screamed. Jacob growled, still pinning Alexander against the tree. He closed his eyes and waited for the worst, but he sighed and let him go. He looked at him suspiciously but then walked towards the rest of the group, Alexander walked cautiously behind. And we began to run.

'Bella is too forgiving. Crying over two bloodsuckers that almost ended her life. When will she understand that I am the right choice for her…' Jacob thought. I look at him intensely, maybe he was the right choice for her, but me being the selfish being that I am, am not going to give her up so quickly. Especially all she went through just to look for me.

We reached the hospital in no time. Since we moved to Canada, Carlisle continued working as a Doctor at a local hospital, not far off from where we were currently living. Under secret names. Instead of Dr. Cullen, he changed his name to Dr. Hale, taking in Jasper and Rosalie's last name in order for Bella not to find us.

I took desperate measures in the past few months. Trying to hide everything so perfectly as if we never existed. Alice along everyone else kept telling me I was going a little overboard with everything, but I didn't listen to them. Just the fact that I actually had the opportunity to leave her, without her suffering was something I couldn't let go that easily. Covering up every single detail about our existence, just for her not to remember.

I threatened her family, her friends. I even went out to Florida and threaten Renee. But it was for her own good. My world wasn't safe enough. But now after a third turn of events I can see that it's not my doing that was putting her in danger. It is just the fact that she is a magnet for danger. If I wouldn't have met her, she was bound to doom herself to her death.

We layed her down on a bed and we cleared the room while Carlisle bandaged her up. And through that whole half hour, which seemed like hours, Jacob was just staring at me and Alexander, who was sitting right next to me. I decided not to hear his thoughts. He was probably talking trash that I did not want to hear at the moment. I already feel guilty enough, and I was not going to let that dog bring me down further into my already guilty state.

"Alright, well I have her all bandaged up, and I think we are ready to head back to Forks, before Charlie gets worried" Carlisle said as he dragged Bella all bandaged up in a wheel chair.

"Oh god, Charlie! What am I going to say to him? I was suppose to be staying over at Angela's for the weekend! I can't go home looking like this. He is not going to believe that I fell off the stairs again!" Bella yelled, over reacting to the situation. I walked up behind her, crouched down to her level and but my head on her shoulder.

"Breathe Bella, everything will be alright. We can probably figure something on our plane ride home. And knowning Alice, she probably has something up her sleeve already." I looked up at Alice and she winked at me. Good ole Alice.

XOXOXO

We arrived at Forks at about 1am. Our excuse was that, we had just came to Forks and called up Bella. Her car was out of gas so she took Angela's, and she was driving so far she hit a street light, trashing Angela's car and hurting herself bad. Pure geniousness of Alice.

We all walked up, well that is everyone except Jacob, since he decided it was best if he went back home, since Billy was probably worried. Charlie, in his pajama's, sleepy opened the door. It took him a few seconds to realize Bella was in a wheel chair. And the look on his face was pure shock.

"What the hell happened to you! And what in the world are you guys here!"

"Well funny story about that…" Bella began.

"So we came into town, and I know the deal was to leave Bella, but we all missed her so much! So we called her up" Alice continued.

"So my car was out of gas, and I really wanted to see them, so Angela let me use her car. And I kinda went over the speed limit and lost control of the car, and crashed into a street light." Bella closed her eyes expecting the worst. But all what Charlie did was cradle her in his arms.

"I'm just so glad your safe." He simply said. He looked at me while doing this but then nodded, I figured, being OK with the fact that we were back. "Oh Bella what am I going to do with you. A simple sleepover and you almost ended up dead.

I shuddered, but Bella chuckled. "You have no idea."

**Author's note:**

**OK guys this is the end. I hope you guys liked the ending. Anyways, this is sorta big, and only you guys can decide. I am going to put a poll up on my profile, and you guys get to choose either**

**a. An epilogue to finished some answered questions I left loose. Or…**

**b. A sequel**

**I have lots of ideas. So choose your best one.**

**But another catch to get either of these. I must get 150 reviews or more! So yeah.**

**Love you guys. Love ALL of the reviewers that stayed since the very beginning, until the ones that just started reading. And I hope you will read my other stories.**

**I will update the poll results in an Authors Note in a week!**


	16. The Winner is UPDATE

Well updates!

-I AM going to be writting a sequel to Amnesia, but you will have to wait a while for that. Sophomore year is coming up, and I barely passed my classes freshman year. And I want to get into NYU so do the math. Gotta put the petal to the metal.

-I am so guilty. I read spoilers for Breaking Dawn and the first 7 chapters! /

-AND MOST IMPORTANTLY: I FREAKING MET STEPHENIE MEYER AT GOOD MORNING AMERICA!!

I have pictures of that up on my myspace, so anyone who wishes to add me and talk to me, just got to my profile and it should be there.

- ALSO IMPORTANT: I have a webcast in youtube. My username is DearChelsea, and I hope you guys can check it out. I should be posting a video about my trip to NY with my friends and meeting Stephenie )

-And, I am working on a couple of new stories that I know you will all like!

So until next time my loves !!

xoxoEternalDisasters


End file.
